Let's Skip The Treats And Get To The Tricks
by Tinkering
Summary: Fred and George decide to pay back Harry and Ron for a prank they played on them by testing out their newest invention the 'Liplocker Curse'.Draco becomes involved when his tent becomes refuge for dripping wet Harry.R
1. Trick The Tricksters

**THE STORY'S CREDIT IS TO THEGODDESSARTEMIS.**

_NB: I saw this great beginning to a story elsewhere on this site. But the author hasn't been back for two years and well it's almost the end of a third lol. So I said what the heck. If she was here I'd ask her permission but as she's not I will apologizingly plagiarize and tinker a bit._

****

**Prologue: The Adventure Begins**

"To the left!" Harry hissed to Ron from behind a tapestry in their common room. The two tricksters of Gryffindor were about to be tricked. Harry sniggered.

Ron placed the snakes in one of the armchairs George and Fred frequented and hurried back to him behind the tapestry and they waited hands covering their mouths.

"Fred hey come over here I've found something weird." George's voice sounded from outside and Harry and Ron grinned soundlessly to each other.

"What are these?" a curious voice asked.

"I dunno. I just found them here."

"Look like some kind of muggle toy?" Fred's voice sounded unsure and he twitched the rubber snake around in his hands with a shrug.

Ron and Harry tried to muffle their snickering from behind the tapestry as Fred and George examined the 'rubber' snakes they'd found. And as the snakes exploded Harry and Ron ran out of the common room screaming with laughter.

* * *

"You should have seen the look on his face," said Ron as he, Harry, and Hermione entered the Great Hall.

"It was hilarious," Harry agreed. "I'm sure glad we found those exploding snakes on our last trip to Hogsmeade."

Ever the practical one, Hermione said "Yes, but you don't actually think Fred and George are going to let you get away with this, now do you Harry?"

The boys shrugged.

"Just keep on your guard." Hermione warned her two impulsive friends. "Look! I think Professor Dumbledore is going to say something!"

All heads in the Great Hall turned as their Headmaster stood at the head table. Clapping his hands together for silence, he greeted the students. "Welcome to another beautiful day at Hogwarts! I'm sure you're all aware of what day it is. As a special treat, all fifth and sixth years will be going on a Halloween camp-out on the island in the center of the lake!"

A low murmuring filled the hall. "But the island's only a few meters wide!" whispered Hermione to Harry. "How are we a-"

"You will notice that the island will seem somewhat bigger then you are used to seeing," said Dumbledore, anticipating the question everybody wanted to ask. He grinned. "After you finish your breakfast, get whatever you want to take prepared. No classes today!"

A great cheer erupted in the hall. "Yes!" yelled Harry. "I can't believe we're actually getting to miss Potions for this!"

The teachers all looked around indifferently.

"Yeah, " chimed in Ron, "And hopefully we can set up camp far away from the Slytherins, too." He threw a dirty look over toward the table where their rival house was sitting, its members pushing and shoving each other and causing a general ruckus.

"Don't worry," said Harry, "we won't let them spoil any of this for us. Come on, let's get our things packed." The three Gryffindors left the table, completely forgetting their food in their excitement.

Back at the table, two other Gryffindors whispered, their heads bent low towards each other.

"Do you think we can find something to get him back?" asked Fred.

"Don't worry," replied George, "I can think up a thousand tortures but I want one especially embarrassing for dear Harry now."

"One of our best pranks is what he deserves I say." Fred replied musing.

"So lets put our heads together brother."

They had been thinking for about ten minutes when something occurred to Fred.

"Mate...our itching powder." He grinned wickedly and George's face copied his.

George stood and dug into his robes eagerly before coming back out with a small pouch.

"Hey Fred! Here, take this and find something to do with it. I'll go keep Harry occupied."

As his brother tore off down the hall after Harry, Fred looked down to the small pouch in his hand and smiled. Hurriedly, he headed toward Gryffindor Tower, taking a different route than Harry and George had taken, trying to decide what would be the best place in Harry's belongings for the bag of Dragonmaster Itching Powder.

Meanwhile, George had caught up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Harry! Slow down and wait for me!"

The three friends looked at him expectantly. "What's the matter?" asked Harry.

"Um... you see, I, uh, was wondering what Dumbledore did to the island."

"Enchanted it somehow, I suppose." said Ron. "Come on, let's get packed so we can find out!"

"Wait!" said George once more. "What are we supposed to bring?"

Hermione looked at him strangely. "Where were you this morning? Professor Dumbledore told us to bring whatever we wanted. It's only for a night, anyway."

"Uh...so, hey what about if we camp close to each other! Fred and I will find a great place and we'll even let you little kids stay close to us in case you get scared."

Harry Ron and Hermione laughed and Harry gave him a chuckling okay before they walked off.

Unable to think of anything further to say, George watched as Harry and his friends headed for the tower, hoping that he had given Fred enough time to have finished anointing Harry's things.

Back in Gryffindor Tower, Fred was still trying to figure out which bed was Harry's. Although he knew which room Harry slept in, he had only been in there a few times before. Taking a guess, he walked over to one of the four huge chests in the room.

Just then, a footstep sounded on the creaky stairway outside the room. Fred froze. Quickly, he dived underneath the nearest bed, pulling in his long legs behind him.

The door opened. Harry and Ron entered the room, chattering animatedly.

"What about some trick snacks from Hogsmeade?" asked Harry.

"Too obvious," said Ron. "We need something they won't suspect. Like vomit-flavored food drops or something."

Under the bed, Fred shook his head, knowing his friends would never be able to think up a prank as good as his. Bored, he looked around. There, sticking out from a pile of presumably dirty robes was a rather beat-up looking notebook. Curiosity getting the better of him, Fred reached out and snagged it, tuning out the two voices about him. Fred opened the book at the page marked by a small satin tassel and started reading.

"Oh, shit." he mouthed silently to himself.

He read and reread in shock and stared in horrified fascination at the worn parchment, unable to look away. 'Whoa," he thought to himself, entranced. He continued reading the descriptions of Harry's private fantasies, described in graphic detail there in front of him. Fred breathed in sharply as he felt his pants get much tighter than they had been moments before. Not that he was...into this kind of thing. But that didn't mean it wasn't interesting to read.

Harry should become a porn writer, Fred smirked.

Unfortunately for him, that was the moment Harry decided to flop down on his bed. Fred froze at the sudden pain as the mattress smacked him on the head, causing him to bite his tongue sharply. Mentally cursing the oversized bit of padding above him, he reluctantly put the notebook in as close as he could remember to its original position. Above him, Harry and friends continued to pack their things. Fred began to cogitate, plan after plan seeping through his mind like water, all of them being discarded moments after they had appeared.

Suddenly, he had it. He could have shouted. It was brilliant! So wrapped up was he in his scheming that it was a good ten minutes before he noticed that the rest of the room's occupants had already left. "Ah, crap! I've got to get packed!" he said to himself, and leapt out from under the bed. Or tried to, anyhow, as he banged his head yet again, this time on the bed's hard wooden frame. He cursed.

* * *

"Where have you been? Everyone's been looking for you." said his twin as Fred halted, breathless, before him at the edge of the lake.

"I had a few things to take care of," he said. "I need to talk to you later."

George looked at him, curiosity written across his face as he bent to pick up his bag. Dumbledore had just exited the castle, and walked over to the group of fifth and sixth years gathered near the water's edge, grouped by themselves into their houses.

"Now then. Gather your things, everybody, because the journey is about to begin." He smiled animatedly, and an air of excitement rippled throughout the students.

The Headmaster waved his wand above the water, and a narrow rainbow bridge began growing out from both the shore and from the nearest shore of the island. The stones grew longer and higher, seemingly unable to decide what color they wanted to be as they warbled from red to blue to silver. Eventually their edges met, and the two masses of land were joined. Dumbledore beckoned for them to follow him then led them across.

All the students behind him started to move forward in awe over the bridge pointing down at the glowing shimmering stones. Finally they were there!

Harry stepped off the end of the bridge with the rest of the Gryffindors and looked around in wonderment. Large, wet-looking leaves dangled down all around them, brightly green and alive. Vines and moss clung to the branches, and everywhere he looked the flora seemed to scream out its lushness. The dark soil beneath him stuck to his shoes and seemed to glow with an enriching magic. Although it was warmer here than at the castle, a light breeze arrived to cool him off and reminded him of the middle of summer.

When the last student had made his way to the altered island, Dumbledore again waved his wand at the multicolored stone before him. The bridge seemed to shimmer translucently for a moment, and then vanished. "Follow me," he told his students, and led them down a tree-lined path that disappeared into the forest.

Harry looked around slowly head shifting from left to right as Dumbledore moved forward with all following him.

"There's a clearing through here. It has also been magically enlarged so that the two years of all the houses can camp comfortably here together and still have their breathing room."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he smiled looking back at the groups. In five minutes they had arrived and Dumbledore stopped before them with a pause.

"Here you are. From now I will be going back to the castle. I think you are all mature enough to spend a night here without getting into trouble and I'll expect the older students to lead." He looked around for the few prefects present.

"I'll return for you tomorrow at midday." And CRACK, he was gone.

* * *

A/N: I know it's not right but it can't be wrong?I'm saving you all from the desperation of wondering if she's ever gonna come back becuz heck i'll write the story for her.


	2. The Lip Locker Curse

**LETS SKIP THE TREATS AND GET TO THE TRICKS**

**A/N: I'm not as bad as the chapter title sounds...okay I am. GRINS WICKEDLY.**

**I'm quite tempted to give you the terms of my invented little curse for a laugh but I'd rather like it if we just all watch Harry and maybe-you-know-who try to pry themselves off each other and end up making it worse. That's in the next chapter, which I'm going to start writing right after I put this up. Boy I'm going to have fun. I think I'll let Harry and maybe-you-know-who figure out they are making it worse after they've practically got their mouths in each others. MUHAHAHA!**

**Chapter 1: The Lip-locker Curse**

Fred pulled George aside as soon as everyone broke into their houses to set up their tents.

"You will never ever believe what I found under Harry's bed."

He dragged George into a clump of vines and leaves and filled him in, in an excited and mischievous voice.

"And I say we give him exactly what he wants. Or part at least."

George goggled Fred, disbelieving. "If it wasn't you Fred I wouldn't believe what you just told me...Harry wants..." George gulped. "Ugh. TMI Fred."

Fred grinned. "Well are we going to do it or not?"

"I didn't know you wanted to embarrass Harry this bad. And you do realize our spell is a little volatile?"

"Yea but I can think of no better way to punish Harry. I mean...what could be better? Than giving him what he wants. For a whole day." Fred grinned evilly. "Twenty-four hours of being connected to that git at the mouth."

George broke into a reluctant grin. "It would be a rather good prank."

"One of our best." Fred smirked back.

"He does deserve it." George nodded his head.

"And he can even consider it an early gift from us." Fred looked around cautiously before steeping out of the bushes. "Let's get back. I don't want anyone suspicious."

* * *

Fred and George ambled back to the campsite and saw how everyone was setting up their tents in houses. This gave them ideas. Bad ideas. They exchanged a grin before starting to set up theirs.

Meanwhile Ron and Harry were struggling to put up their tent. Hermione and Ginny had finished theirs nearby and were coming over to help.

"Amazing how we always end up close to that git." Ron muttered as he and Hermione and Ginny and Harry pulled open a side of the tent.

"Huh?" Harry looked up and Ron gestured over his shoulder angrily with a thumb. Harry followed his line of vision and watched as Draco Malfoy popped open an extravagant tent with a flourish before going inside.

"Git." Ron turned back from where he'd also been watching Malfoy. Harry went back to helping Ginny get the side of the tent down.

"Just ignore him. We'll be fine here. I think we've got one of the best spots. Even if it is close to Malfoy." Harry gave Ron a grin.

When they had finally got the tent under control Harry stood and brushed his hair out of his eyes before going in. He had got a magical tent. A big one but not too fancy. And if they needed anymore space or anything anyway he was sure he could talk Hermione into doing a little charm for him and Ron.

Harry scrambled back out. "It's perfect."

"Hey you guys!" a voice called from behind them and they turned as one to spot a boy emerging from the tent behind theirs.

"Hi Lee."

"Have you seen the twins? I've been looking for them."

Ron looked around heads over many others and found them. "Yea they're over there. Whoot not too close after all." He grinned.

Ron and Harry exchanged a smirk and Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny laughed.

"Planning something Ron?" she quipped. "You know Fred and George are still going to get you and Harry back for that incident with the snakes."

Lee waved a hand. "Ah...they've already forgotten about that actually. I'm meeting with them about a new plan, seems we've got bigger fish to fry." Lee rubbed his hands together and walked away through three rows of Gryffindor tents to get to Fred and George's.

"Wow." Ginny looked surprised. "They must be planning something big for someone they hate a lot to let you and Ron get away Harry."

"Yea. I wonder who?" Harry looked puzzled and slightly disappointed. "I guess we shouldn't prank them again then Ron."

"At least not yet." He scratched his nose. "I wonder who they're after."

Harry shrugged. Hermione had got bored listening to them. "Let's go look around here."

"I'm going off with some of my friends. I'll see you later Hermione. Bye Harry." Ginny grinned at Ron who rolled his eyes amused.

"I want to explore the island a little. Why should we have to stay on the campsite?" Heroine made her way through the line of Gryffindor tents with Ron and Harry in tow, before going past the tents blocking the forest.

"Look Ron that's why we ended up next to Malfoy." Harry pointed back to the site slowing down behind Hermione as she trekked on.

"Huh?" Ron turned to look back with Harry.

"The Slytherins put their tents in the best spot right next to the brook, then the Gryffindors set up next to them, then the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs here on the edge of camp."

Ron sighed. "It's just our bad luck we didn't realize this earlier and move away from them."

Harry shrugged. "I say just enjoy the rest of our time here and forget about it."

"Are you two coming?!" Hermione had spotted them lagging and they hurried forward to join her tour.

* * *

Lee looked shocked. "Isn't that a little too much just for a couple of exploding snakes? Jeez making him..."

"We know it seems harsh." Fred started.

"But trust us. We know what we're doing." George finished.

"We just need a way to test it." Fred said this lightly looking at George and Lee.

"Ohhh no." Lee waved his hands. "You two."

George gave Fred a look. "We're all brothers here right?"

Fred looked back at him uneasily. "Yea sure. Okay Lee just don't go to heavy on the magic behind it. I don't want to have to go down George's throat to get the thing to end."

"Err Fred." George spoke up slowly. "We have to test the other...effects in the spell. So..."

"Uhh...no we'll save that for Harry and Malfoy to find out."

"If we have to do this once we might as well Fred." Fred shrugged and they got ready.

Fred and George put their faces close together giving each other small smiles of encouragement.

"Take it away Lee."

Lee smirked. "_Liposuctos_." And waved his wand.

Fred opened his eyes a second after the brief flash and found his brother's face an inch from his and their lips connected. He nodded slightly and they pulled away from each other a little. It caused a suction effect which ended up pulling their mouths closer together until their lips were almost open against each other's. Then he shook his head frantically. When they stopped moving apart the spell stopped working.

Lee snickered. "Now kiss and make up."

Fred and George sent him glares from the corners of their eyes before kissing each other lightly. With a pop their faces sprung apart and Fred and George found themselves against the walls of the tent on their asses.

Lee laughed. "That is a priceless spell man.

Fred crawled forward with a wince. "Should we fix the release part or...?"

"I say leave it. I want to know exactly when Harry and Malfoy make out." George grinned evilly.

Lee paused again. "You do realize we are going to like...embarrass poor Harry beyond recall."

Fred smiled. "Well not necessarily. If not one knows what the terms of the spell are but us well no one will know they had to kiss to break apart but us. They'll just think somehow Harry and Malfoy got glued together at the mouth and eventually it wore off."

"Hmm...I think I get the plan. And a brilliant plan it is." Lee thought it over with a grin. "Shall we actually set up props for a glue trap to lead people to that conclusion too?"

"Nope. Let them stew." Fred and George chorused together with evil identical smiles.

"But then...people will think that Malfoy and Harry were kissing when they got trapped together..."

"Exactly!"

* * *

Lee crawled out of the tent just in time and head back to his as Harry and Ron came back later afternoon, after the camping dinner and a walk, and crawled into their tent. Lee stuck his head out of his, waved his wand and the back of their tent and waiting with a grin.

Harry and Ron had settled inside when suddenly, they began to itch. Horribly, and all over.

Ron got up and ran outside with a yell. Harry tried desperately not to scratch. He'd known Fred and George had given up too easily. But eventually he couldn't take it anymore and exited scratching up and down his arms desperately.

Several people had stuck their heads outside at Ron's yell and many started to laugh as they realized what had happened to Ron and Harry.

Fred and George sauntered up, grins wide on their faces plainly visibly even in the fading light. "Oh dear what has happened here?"

Ron turned red from his ear tips down. "Why you..."

Fred snickered. "If I were you Ron I'd start worrying about what happens in..."

George glanced at his watch. "Five, four, three, two, one..."

Ron and Harry yelped as their skin began to burn.

"It's an improvement we made." Fred watched them turn red.

"Rather fetching colour for you Harry." George smirked.

Lee came up behind them. "Tell them the cure."

Fred pretended to think for a moment. "What's the cure George?"

George turned to Fred and clapped his hands over his mouth dramatically. "There's a cure?!"

Hermione suddenly arrived and stared at Ron and Harry horrified. "Oh my God! Fred! George! Stop this now!!"

Fred laughed and George poked him snickering with all the other people around them before finally pointing to the brook.

"Water." George then broke down laughing and pulled Fred to the ground with him as Ron jumped into the water without pause.

Harry fumbled to take off his glasses before jumping in after him and coming up spluttering.

Ron had dragged himself up to the bank and was looking murderously at the twins as they stumbled off, still guffawing uncontrollably, to their tent. Lee had just headed back to his a grin on his face and Harry had trudged through the water to the shore where Hermione was waiting, when a platinum blonde head with a pale smirking face appeared next to hers.

"All washed up Potter?" He glanced at Ron with a sneer. "I didn't know weasels could swim."

Harry blew water off his face violently and pushed himself up the bank before standing, teeth chattering before Draco.

"Get lost M-malfoy." He shook out his hair ignoring the look of disgust on Draco's face as he wiped water off it.

Ron stood next to Harry equally sopping wet and glared at Malfoy. "Get lost or we'll make you."

Draco smirked looking them both up and down slowly. "I don't want any part in your flea festival anyway." He swaggered over to his tent and gave them one more sneer before going in.

Hermione went over to their tent with a frown. "You can't go back in here. Scourgify won't work on this."

Ron looked around desperately. Seamus spoke up.

"You can come with Dean and me."

"But then there's no room for Harry!" Hermione said worriedly. "He needs someplace warm too. Before it gets any chillier."

"S-stop being s-s-such a mother hen H-hermione." Harry shivered and shook out his hair again, before replacing his glasses. The others around him cringed as cold water hit them.

Fred and George suddenly appeared grinning. "Was it good? Wasn't it good?"

Hermione turned on them furious. "Suppose Harry gets pneumonia?!"

Fred and George looked around slowly before their eyes landed on the tent next to Ron's and Harry's.

"O-oh n-n-n-no." Harry shivered again.

"There's not much choice. We'd put you up if we could mate but no room." George grinned.

"Malfoy will never take Harry in." Ron shivered coming out of Dean and Seamus' tent with a towel over his hair and new clothes.

Fred and George looked at each other before heading to the tent where they went in unannounced. There were some screams, Draco's of 'What the hell do you think you're doing!?' and a few 'Why you little...' and one 'Okay!Okay!' before the twins reemerged red and grinning.

"Harry you can go in any time you like." George brushed a hand through his hair.

"Draco's graciously given you a sleeping bag and you can bunk next to the stove." Fred put his wand back into his pocket with a cheeky smile.

Harry crawled in with one last look to Ron and the others. He found Draco far on the other side of the tent fuming in his bed and looking slightly tousled, trying to ignore him.

Harry looked away quickly to the stove where he saw a sleeping bag and headed to it teeth still chattering.

"Just don't drip all over the tent Potter."

"F-fine." Harry pushed the sleeping bag away from in front of the stove and took its place. He removed his shirt took off his glasses and inched closer to the fire until the chill left him.

Harry crawled into the bag, almost dry totally and exhausted and fell right to sleep.

* * *

Fred had decided he would do the honours and sneaked back through the tents in the middle of the night until he reached Malfoy's. With a wicked grin Fred whispered the spell under his breath before pulling a pad of paper and a pen from his pocket with a smirk and pushing them just inside the tent before hurrying back to his.

* * *

Draco winced in his sleep. Something had just exploded or flashed outside of his eyelids.

He knew it wasn't a part of his dream so he struggled to consciousness suddenly aware of a weight on top of him.

He tried to move but...damn there's something on me!

Draco's eyes shot open and everything was pitch black. Wait a minute. Draco tilted his head slightly. That's not darkness that's...

He watched in disbelieving shock as something on his mouth, _ON MY MOUTH?!_ , shifted and emerald green eyes opened indolently, inches from his.

They widened in recognition and Draco suddenly felt the urge to scream.

* * *

A/N: If you like this you will just rape me for my other chapt hehehe


	3. Can It Get Any Worse?

LETS SKIP THE TREATS AND GET TO THE TRICKS

**A/N: Welcome back to the Harry and Draco snog-a-thon. Twenty four hours of Harry and Draco stuck together at the mouths in a battle to the kiss. However 14 hours have already gone from starting time to the end of this chapter when it's 10 am so they just have to survive 10 hours more. And I guess if they knew that they'd wait for it to wear off in the tent right? But isn't Dumbledore coming back for them at midday?...hehehehehehe. **

**Chapter 2: Can It Get Any Worse?**

Harry froze watching Malfoy's eyes widen in panic. He had no idea how he got here but he had to get off fast!

Yea okay he could admit now in his head he'd wanted to be this close to Draco before and looking into those wide gray eyes, but not like this!

Harry felt Malfoy's chest inhale a lung full of air before he started to fight under Harry. Harry tried to pull back he really did but he didn't seem to be getting anywhere. In fact...his eyes widened and he shook his head frantically trying to get Draco to stop pulling away.

Draco pushed Harry, still in the sleeping bag, up off him hard and the more he pushed away Harry's body the harder their mouths got stuck. By the time Draco gave up wide-eyed, chest heaving, Harry's mouth was stuck open against Malfoy's equally opened one and he was panting air into Harry's mouth.

Harry swallowed and put his hands up on either side of his face and waved them desperately.

Draco seemed to get the idea but now his eyes narrowed to slits and Harry could see the threat in them.

Harry shook his head aware of how it made Draco's lips move and shrugged in his sleeping bag.

Malfoy's eyes widened in desperation again and he gave one last small pull. When their tongues touched he froze pulling his back and didn't move a millimeter.

Harry had froze too and tried to stop the shivers going up and down his spine, without letting his pleasure show in his eyes. He supposed he could pretend to pull away and make them get even closer...NO! He had to figure out how to get them apart!

Harry put his hands up where Malfoy could see them again and pointed upwards before making a walking motion with two fingers. Draco nodded slightly and Harry wriggled back onto his knees, Draco sitting up and moving with him. When they both got their feet over the bed they stood slowly and were finally, well partly free.

Harry pointed down to his sleeping bag.

He watched Malfoy's eyebrow arch and glared at him. He received an eye roll in return before Draco finally pulled down the zip on the bag and he struggled out awkwardly with them bending and kneeling together.

Harry looked around in the corner of his eyes and spotted his glasses. After another big production to get those on Harry looked around for an easier way to communicate. And that's when he spotted the notepad on the ground by the tent flap.

Harry gestured to Draco and they hurried towards it, Harry almost enjoying pushing Draco around. When they reached the pad and kneeled Harry grabbed the pen and Draco the pad and they glared at each other. Harry finally gave the pen to Malfoy, whose lips shifted under his. Harry could see in his eyes Malfoy was smirking.

He scribbled quickly before turning to pad to Harry.

_**Whose going to be the miserable bastard who wishes he was never born?**_

Harry's eyes sparkled and he grabbed the pen and pad from Draco.

**_I don't know but when we find out I'll help you hex them to kingdom come. You must have realized if we try to fight our lips get pulled together?_**

And he turned the pad to Malfoy who rolled his eyes.

**_Well then don't try to pull away again._**

Draco snatched the pad from him and scribbled furiously before turning it back to Harry.

_**Do you think I want your tongue down my throat Potter?!**_

Harry arched an eyebrow slowly and took the pen and wrote under Draco's writing while he still held the pad.

_**Could have fooled me.**_

Draco squeezed his eyes shut tight before he took back the pen and wrote slowly.

_**If you dare say anything like that again to me I'll pull away just to have the pleasure of biting off your tongue.**_

Harry fought the temptation to slip his tongue into Draco's mouth like a dare and instead took back the pen and pad and wrote steadily.

**_Technically I didn't say anything. And anyway we don't have time to fight about this now we have to FIX this before morning. Do you have any ideas?_**

Malfoy looked at what he had wrote before looking into his eyes. He took the pen and wrote a line of question marks.

**_I don't have a clue either._**

Harry shut his eyes and thought. It was getting disconcerting to be looking into Malfoy's eyes all the time. He tried to ignore the fact they were stuck together at the mouth and sometimes they did actually forget...before they exhaled a mouthful of air into the other's mouth and brought their eyes flying open.

Harry eventually got tired of holding back his tongue and let it relax. He'd hardly got any sleep before this had woken them up anyway he was tired overall. He took the pen and wrote slowly before turning the pad to Malfoy.

**_Can we go to sleep? I'm dead on my knees._**

Draco's lips twitched under his again.

**_Me too._**

Harry laughed as Draco smirked again and stopped suddenly as the amusement in Draco's eyes died, realizing he was laughing into his mouth.

Harry scrambled up with Draco as he stood and started to push Harry backwards. When they got to the bed they sat slowly before lying down together.

Harry wrote one last note to Malfoy.

**_Do you think that maybe if we pulled away enough our lips would finally just let go? I mean I don't think it'd be possible for us to swallow the other._**

Malfoy read before taking the pen and scribbling something.

**_To tell the truth Potter I really don't want to have to test it to find out._**

Draco then put the pen and pad under his pillow and shut his eyes tight. Harry stayed looking at him for a few minutes before taking off his glasses and shutting his eyes too.

* * *

Harry was wrapped in something warm and soft but firm at the same time and it felt so good. He pushed against it with a sigh and his eyes popped open as it shifted.

Draco was bizarrely entangled with him, breathing softly in and out of his nose and tickling Harry's top lip. Harry watched Draco sleep, the way his eyes twitched slightly and the pale coloured lashes against his equally pale skin. And then he noticed the lips under his. So soft, so pliant. It'd be so easy to just kiss him softly before he woke up. Harry was seriously considering it when Draco's arm slipped around him and pulled him closer.

Uh oh. Bad...bad! How to get Draco to wake without him jerking away? Harry pushed Draco slightly and cheered in his head as he rolled onto his back. Harry stayed on top of him and pushed his fingers gently under Malfoy's pillow. Just when he was about to roll back over Draco sighed and opened his eyes.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise in unison with Malfoy's. Harry lifted the pad and pen as Malfoy's eyes narrowed dangerously.

_**Good morning?**_

Draco rolled his eyes before shutting them again. He took the pen from Harry and wrote shakily.

_**Bloody thing hasn't worn off yet?**_

Harry arched an eyebrow before pointing both hands to their lips.

_**Never know you might be kissing me for fun.**_

Harry blushed before grabbing the pen and pad from him and scribbling something down.

**_If this is a curse and neither of us can speak to end it...we're going to have to call in someone. I don't think waiting for it to wear off or hoping no one notices US attached at the mouth is going to work._**

Malfoy's eyes squeezed shut and opened slowly again looking up at Harry.

**_Well, one good thing about this. You don't have horrid morning breath. But I don't need mouth to mouth so please don't yawn into mine._**

Malfoy did it again insolently before taking the pen from Harry and writing.

**_I'm still tired Potter and frankly I don't care. I'm not an early morning person okay?_**

Harry snorted taking the pen back.

_**Are you an anytime of day person?**_

_**No so take a hint and bugger off.**_

Draco pushed the pad and pen to him and shut his eyes.

_**You can't go back to sleep! We haven't decided if to tell someone!**_

Harry waved the pad in front of Draco's face but he brushed it aside. Harry smacked him with it in the face and he glared up at him. Draco grabbed the pad and paper and scratched out on it angrily.

_**Potter why don't you just wait for one of your little friends to come in and find us or something?**_

Harry thought about this before writing his reply.

_**I guess there's nothing wrong with that I mean...I'd prefer them finding us. On the other hand I don't want them to come in and find you asleep under me. I think you should be awake too, to explain.**_

Draco blinked torpidly.

_**Shall I just pinch you when they come then?**_

Draco's eyebrows lifted slightly before he smiled and shut his eyes.

Harry watched Draco sleep. While he's snoozing what am I supposed to do?

* * *

Fred and George figured that around ten when Harry had not appeared from in Draco's tent, it was time to launch the search and rescue mission.

"So Fred who shall we amble by and ask if Harry's okay?" George smirked.

"I think Hermione and Ronniekins will do." Fred pondered. "I wonder how they'll react when we walk in and Harry and Draco are attached at the mouth?"

George frowned. "Or maybe they'll be in there sitting together trying to find out who cursed them. How do we know they didn't kiss already?"

"Darn. I hope not. I kind of want the public to know of our genius." Fred grinned and knocked lightly on Lee's tent as they passed.

Hermione was up ahead talking animatedly to Ron and Fred put on an innocent smile.

"Hermione. Good morning. How are Ron and Harry?" he and George smirked together.

Hermione gave them a dirty look. "Ron is fine but Harry hasn't come out of there yet!" she pointed to Malfoy's tent.

"Really?" Fred and George put on looks of puzzlement and glanced that the tent.

"Have either of you, you know, looked inside?" George looked back at Ron and Hermione.

"Well no. It is Malfoy's tent we don't need him being an snippy git too." Ron scowled.

Fred took his cue and withdrew his wand. "Well I'm not afraid of him. Lets go and find out where Harry is!"

George nodded with him and also removed his wand. Ron and Hermione exchanged a look before following them. Fred elbowed George as a grin began to form on his face and they marched towards the tent threateningly.

"Hey Ron you go first. If you see Harry's body lying on the floor or anything blast Malfoy. We'll help you while Hermione tends to Harry." George tried to sound serious but a tint of laughter slid into his voice and Hermione glared at him.

"Supposed something did happen to Harry?!"

"Then we'll do that for real." Fred shrugged and held his breath as Ron stuck his head in the tent.

He and George pushed through hurriedly after him with Hermione right behind and as they straightened up and looked around even they had to gasp in shock with Hermione and Ron.

Draco and Harry were wrapped up in Draco's bed together and even Fred and George couldn't think of a more incriminating scene to find than this. Their arms were wrapped around each other and their legs were all tangled up and their faces were really close together even if you couldn't see their lips were joined. They could just see a bit of Harry's face over Draco's blond head and he looked so content it would have been funny if it weren't so startling.

Fred happened to glance at Hermione who had gone deathly pale and George looked at Ron whose face was red and getting bigger like a blowfish. George elbowed Fred lightly and tilted his head at Ron and Fred had to muffle a laugh. Then the explosion came.

"HARRY FUCKING POTTER YOU GET OUT OF THAT BED RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

A/N: snorts and runs out holding hands over mouth


	4. Dumbledore Returns

LETS SKIP THE TREATS AND GET TO THE TRICKS

**A/N: Welcome back to the Harry and Draco snog-a-thon. Twenty four hours of Harry and Draco stuck together at the mouths in a battle to the kiss. However 16 hours have already gone from the beginning of this chapter when it's 10 am or so to 12 at the end of it so they just have to survive 8 hours more. And you see what the title of the chapter is. I guess Dumbledore did come back. Muahhahaha! **

**Chapter 3: Dumbledore Returns**

Harry's eyes flew open like he'd been shocked and he froze before he jumped. Malfoy on the other hand had started at the noise and opening his eyes to find himself so close to Harry again that he pulled away. Harry quivered in pleasure as their tongues clashed again and again before he grabbed Draco's head sharply; eyes wide open, to stop him struggling more, while willing his body not to respond. When Draco stopped he pointed to the tent flap with a finger before Draco's eyes and watched him blush red. Harry then put his hand over Draco's shoulder and gestured wildly for the others to come to him while he and Draco wriggled their bodies away from each other's.

Ron and Hermione were still there just gaping in shock but Fred and George walked over laughing inside wearing looks of amazement and disbelief.

"Harry mate what are you doing in bed with..." Fred feigned a loud gasp as he stood over them from where they were in the bed and noticed their lips together quite deeply.

"HARRY! I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU"RE SNOGGING MALFOY!" Ron had stomped up angrily and seen what Fred had been gasping at and George turned to Fred a look of anguish on his face as he tried to hold back peels of laughter.

Harry shook his head desperately and looked to Hermione with wide eyes. She was however still in shock and hitting her chest softly to breathe. Draco however seemed the most composed and picked up the pad between himself and Harry before scribbling on it and turning the pad to all their guests.

_**Weasley, stop screaming like an imbecile. I personally don't want everyone to hear you because we aren't 'snogging'!**_

Harry watched them all read before grabbing the pad and pen from Draco and writing.

**_Someone cursed us it's some kind of spell we can't speak to break it._**

Hermione and Ron looked at him skeptically while Fred and George exited quickly. They didn't want to ruin their own joke so they had to get away swiftly to laugh.

**_I swear I'm NOT snogging Malfoy!! Hermione!!! Stop gaping and help us!_**

Hermione seemed to snap out of her daze and withdrew her wand leaning over them on the bed. She tried not to look either of them in the eye as she pointed her wand to their stuck together lips and cast a spell.

"_Finite Incantatum."_

Harry and Draco looked into each other's eyes before each tried to pull away just a millimeter. Their lips were now crushed to each other and it was hard to imagine the spell being able to do much more, but it did. Harry froze in shock as the tongue he'd been holding back plunged into Draco's mouth while Draco's entered his. He grabbed the pad and scribbled quickly paling.

**_DIDN'T WORK!!MADE IT WORSE!!!!!_**

Ron now looked like he was about to pass out and to tell the truth so did Malfoy.

"Great Merlin...Harry..." Ron looked away covering his mouth and Harry looked at Hermione questioningly.

"Err...Harry. There's a little...space between your mouths and umm well...yea." Hermione trailed off also looking away.

Harry looked at Draco confused until he grabbed the pad and wrote madly before turning it to Harry.

**_She means your friend just saw the jackknife dive your tongue did into my mouth!_**

Harry's eyes widened and he gasped in Malfoy's air.

**_WELL I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT! THAT'S WHAT I MEAN WHEN I SAID HER SPELL MADE IT WORSE!! AND HELL YOU DID IT TOO!_**

Harry wanted to scream with frustration now. He couldn't control his own mouth and now his tongue was going rogue too?

Malfoy grabbed the pad and scribbled something else.

**_And another thing I know you're in shock and all that but please Merlin don't forget to swallow! I don't want to have to share saliva with you too!_**

Hermione looked back in Harry and Malfoy's direction without looking right at them. "We should find out who did this. That's the only way to fix it. Maybe you heard the incantation?"

Malfoy scribbled on the pad before turning it to Hermione.

**_No._**

Ron turned finally seeming able to speak. "Harry. I can't...I don't know what to...how could you?!"

Harry grabbed the pad from Draco and wrote quickly.

**_THIS WASN'T MY IDEA HERE! I don't know who did this!!_**

Ron waved his hands at their bodies together. "But you're in his bed...half dressed!"

**_I took off my shirt because it was wet? This is where I found myself when I woke up. There was a bright light and I opened my eyes and I had moved from the floor to the bed and...was attached to Malfoy._**

Malfoy took the pen and wrote.

_**Besides I could think of a lot better bed partners than Potter**._

Harry scowled as Malfoy smirked under him.

* * *

Fred and George had run from Malfoy's tent until they reached a group of trees and collapsed laughing.

Lee found them and watched their antics with a grin. "Was it that good?"

George gasped tears running down his face. "Better!"

Fred clutched his side and coughed as he began to choke. Lee gave him a few thumps on the back before he took a deep breath and started laughing again.

"Look...on Ron's face...!" Fred grabbed a tree and wrapped his arms around it crying openly, he was laughing so hard.

"Everyone in a five tent distance heard what he shouted."

That paused George and Fred momentarily. "No?!" they said together in a quiet whisper.

"Yup. A Ravenclaw three tents left had just been coming out when she said she heard clearly 'Harry I can't believe you're snogging Malfoy'...she'd been coming out because she heard first the get out of bed shout."

Fred and George just gaped at Lee blankly. "If you don't believe me I can take you back to the camp. There's a crowd of people gathering outside to get a glimpse of Harry and Malfoy either making out or getting caught making out."

Fred suddenly grabbed Lee. "Lee...as a friend...cast a silencing charm on us please!"

"We're about to start laughing again!!" George grabbed Fred's arm and they fell to the forest floor gasping.

* * *

Fred and George came back with Lee at eleven thirty to find a huge crowd outside the only tent still standing and everyone whispering to each other secretly. Which meant everyone was hearing what everyone else said.

"I heard someone shout Harry was snogging Malfoy..."

"I heard that too!" a voice shouted from three groups of people away.

"Really? I heard they were in bed together making out."

"Well **I** heard..." a bossy voice started spreading a new rumour.

George elbowed Fred lightly and they had to swallow outright screams as they heard Harry and Draco had had sex.

"Make way make way!" Lee pushed through the groups followed by a seemingly crying Fred and George.

"Fred! George! You know Harry! Is it true?!" a voice shouted from the crowds.

They exchanged a look before turning to the person. "It was...shocking."

Fred put on a stage whisper and wiped his eyes slowly. "Finding Harry in that bed..."

"All wrapped up in that blond-haired GIT...!" George threw his arms around Fred's neck and started to 'sob' uncontrollably.

Everyone seemed to take this as confirmation of the girl's story and started to crowd her for details.

Fred and George exchanged a quick smirk before pushing into the tent flap.

"You nosy jerks!" Ron slammed Harry's sleeping bag down on the two heads peeking into the tent before he realized who they were.

"Ron you wretched ninny!" Fred screamed.

"Oh. Sorry."

George rubbed his head and scowled darkly at Ron before he caught sight of Harry and Malfoy sitting up on the bed glaring around at whoever they could see out of the corners of their eyes.

"Err...how are the two of you?"

Harry looked down at what Malfoy wrote on the pad before nodding and glowering at George when Malfoy turned the pad to him.

**_Mad enough to kill the fool crazy enough to do this to me!_**

"Hmm...must have been someone really smart to find a spell like this. Really interesting spell actually."

Fred nodded feigning curiousity. "Oh yes. Pity we didn't think of something like it. Though we thought our burning itching powder rather good."

"'Specially Ron's swan dive." George made a movement reminiscent of a belly flop and he and Fred broke down laughing.

Harry grabbed the pad and scrawled something large before turning it to Fred, George, Hermione and Ron.

**_COULD YOU DEAL WITH THE PROBLEM AT HAND FIRST PLEASE?!_**

"Well Harry I told you we have to find out who did this first. What spell this is and how to end it. I don't think there's anything we can do right now."

Ron started to think. "I bet it was a Ravenclaw. Hey Harry is Cho still mad at you?"

**_I don't think so. Let's try something a little more probable Ron._**

Hermione turned to Fred and George who were now backing them and speaking quickly in whispers near the tent flap. "Fred, George. Where'd you two go earlier?"

"Oh...," Fred paused. "We were going to make sure no one...you know...heard what Ron had shouted."

"But as you can see they did hear as there's a big crowd outside." George finished up with a shrug.

"Yea. There's some crazy girl out there, telling people Harry and Malfoy slept together." Fred opened his eyes wide and looked innocently incredulous.

Harry and Malfoy jumped up off the bed together as Ron shouted.

"WHAT?!"

Fred and George put up their hands. "We're just the messengers."

Ron and Hermione started to talk as Harry and Malfoy glared at them angrily.

Fred and George went back over to the tent flap and started talking again.

"So how many galleons do you think we can get out of people if we 'mistakenly' open the tent flap a bit so they can see the show?" Fred grinned to George.

* * *

When Dumbledore stepped through the trees opening up to the campsite the first thing he noticed was the lack of children running around. Then he noticed the big crowd around the last tent standing and his eyes started to twinkle behind his glasses as he saw the Weasley twins in front of the tent flap seemingly engaged in hurried conversation with the many people outside.

'What could those boys be up to now?'

As he drew closer he began to hear snatches of the conversation.

"Six galleons?! Is that all?? You're about to...amazing things you'll ever see! Harry Potter fraternizing with the enemy! The only thing you should pay bigger...making out with You-Know-Who!"

"I'd think more like 12 galleons...you are about to see. Why when George and I went into the tent...the sight...was enough...a couple hundred galleons in the...questionable movies..."

Fred was suddenly divulged in screaming girls asking for details while others were shoving money into George's hands. Even a few boys were seen trying to look nonchalant as they edged toward the tent flap.

"Mr. Weasleys."

Fred and George jumped as one, Fred suddenly speechless and George stuffing money back into people's hands as furtively as he could.

"Professor Dumbledore..." George pushed his now empty hands into his pockets with a grin.

"Great to see you sir. My, is it time to go back already?" Fred rounded off with a wide smile.

The crowds dispersed to gather their things while hovering as close as they could to them.

"Yes it is time to go. I don't suppose you know why there was a large crowd of people around you just now? More Weasley Wizarding Wheezes?"

"...well...yes sir. We know we know, don't distribute to the students and all that but that doesn't matter."

"There's a _situation_ in the tent sir." George stressed the word lightly.

"Elaborate."

"It's something you have to see..." Fred stepped to a side of the tent flap and held it slightly aside while George did the same on the other. Dumbledore bowed slightly giving them both small smiles before he stepped in.

He had to admit though much later after the shock had worn off, the dazed looks on Harry's friends' faces as he had stepped into the tent had been beyond stunned, while Harry and Mr. Malfoy, both of whom had been standing profile to profile locked at the lips, the corners of their eyes on the tent doorway, had looked simply scandalized.

"Ah...a situation."

* * *

_A/N: Am i bad? Is this bad?I'm not that bad...and when it feels so wrong it's got to be right!...wait do i have that right?_


	5. Movie Moments

LETS SKIP THE TREATS AND GET TO THE TRICKS

**A/N: Welcome back to the Harry and Draco snog-a-thon. Twenty four hours of Harry and Draco stuck together at the mouths in a battle to the kiss. However there's less than an hour to go to the end of the 24hrs. About when Fred, George's and Terry's show starts in fact. Hmm but suppose when the twenty-four hour mark hits the curse doesn't fade? Muahhahaha! **

**Chapter 4: Movie Moments**

Fred and George had hurriedly reclaimed the money they had returned by holding open the tent flap after Dumbledore's passage for a few seconds. After that the flow was heightened by the screeching gossips who had been looking in right behind Dumbledore, spreading the word that Harry and Draco were still 'snogging' and that Dumbledore had walked in and caught them at it.

"Please! Please…customers." Fred smirked. "Control yourselves!"

"Thank you…thank you…thank you…" George was murmuring nonstop as people pushed galleons into his hands.

* * *

Dumbledore stood wordless for a moment before he strode past Hermione and an openmouthed Ron to Harry and Malfoy. Where he then stood in front of their limited line of sight eyes twinkling. 

"Well? How did this come about?"

Harry grabbed the pad from Malfoy who looked like he was about to throw a fit and wrote quickly.

_**Professor someone's cursed us and we can't pull our lips apart and if we try to pull apart they get stuck …closer.**_

Dumbledore looked up from the pad to Harry's slightly pink face to Draco's scowling one.

"Sounds like a Chinese trick I've heard of." Dumbledore shook his head. "Anyway I assume you have no idea who did this as I see no bodies." His eyes twinkled merrily as both of their faces went dark.

_**We have no idea. And we don't even know the incantation. Hermione said if we did, and this is a known curse that we'd probably find the way to end it.**_

"How long have you been stuck like this?"

_**Since around seven yesterday evening sir.**_

Malfoy grabbed the pad from Harry.

_**Dumbledore SIR you must know how to end this!**_

Professor Dumbledore's eyebrow arched slightly but his eyes still shined.

"Actually I don't…I have some ideas but I agree with Ms. Granger." Dumbledore's eye's twinkled over his crescent moon spectacles. "I believe it's safe to say the person or persons who hexed you are in this camp, and that they are probably residing close to you in order to have instigated this little…prank." Dumbledore turned and headed to the tent flap. "If you replay the past days events I'm sure you'll be able to narrow your list of suspects. Meanwhile it's time to head back to the castle where hopefully you won't be too overrun with people trying to spot you in your current condition." Dumbledore cleared his throat before he opened the flap giving Fred and George time to look innocent, fighting off 'customers'.

Ron tossed a robe over Malfoy while Hermione helped Harry into his and they shuffled them both out the door behind Dumbledore past the suddenly silent crowds.

"Everyone. I expect you've all heard of the situation between Harry and Draco." Dumbledore paused as his audience craned for a look at the two boys. "However I'd appreciate it if they were not badgered."

All the assembled students nodded gravely even as some tried furtively to remember how to do a 'Photo Perfect' memory charm to create proof of the spectacle.

* * *

It was six in the evening and the Great Hall had filled for an early supper as the students of all houses congregated to talk about the rumours they'd heard. 

"I heard Harry was snogging Malfoy!" Colin Creevy's voice rose above every else at the Gryffindor table with his high pitched squeal. "Honestly! I'm not lying! Terry Boot from Ravenclaw was there and he did one of those photo memory charms and showed me!"

The Hufflepuff table quickly turned their discussion to this and the Ravenclaws were suddenly interrogating Boot who then did the charm for the viewing of the Great Hall. He waved his wand at his temple and muttered something while keeping his eyes on the far wall of the Hall. Suddenly a movie screen sized moving picture appeared of Malfoy scowling with what little mouth he had free while glaring seemingly at the 'camera', Terry, and Harry blushing, looking mortified and quite well attached to him by the mouth.

"OH BY HEAVENS!" McGonagall's voice rang out across the room.

Terry suddenly ended the charm and was shuffled off by his housemates for a private show in the common room.

A Hufflepuff squealed at the table. "I saw a tongue!"

Professor Flitwick immediately rushed over to his table to calm the 'distressed' child.

The Slytherins were huddled together and conversing lowly in tense tones while the Gryffindors were all in shock except for two. Who were smirking, quite satisfied.

"Fred…we're bad." George whispered.

"Yup. We're bad." They both broke out in evil grins. "How bout we pass by the Ravenclaw common room chatting quite loudly about finding Harry in bed with Malfoy?"

"George! How devious! And then pretend to be quite against having that charm done on us for entertainment purposes?"

"We'd never! However if that could be done and we could get people to pay…'course Boot would get a share of the profit."

"But there'd still be a substantial amount for us." Fred grinned and stood helping his brother up. "In defense of our good friend Harry we must go by that common room and stop that poor spectacle immediately."

"Especially since we have a much better one they could be watching."

* * *

_**Potter I'm getting sick of this. Suppose this bloody CURSE never wears off?**_

Harry looked at the pad turned to him skeptically and took it to reply.

**That's a bit melodramatic don't you think**? 

_**It's hard to stay sane when you have your enemy's tongue down your throat! Unless of course you're enjoying it! Well then you'll hold up just fine!!**_

Harry flushed red and snatched the pad scribbling furiously.

_**I WANT THIS THING OFF JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DO. I'M JUST NOT GOING TO MAKE STUPID ASSUMPTIONS LIKE IT'LL NEVER WEAR OFF!!**_

Harry suddenly made a choked noise as Draco bit down on his tongue.

_**YOU BLOODY PONCE!!!!!!**_

Draco smirked and tilted his head forward so he wasn't getting the blood in _his_ mouth.

"Boys…" Dumbledore started again tiredly from behind his table.

They both glared at him from the corner of his eyes. Hermione was barely restraining Ron in his chair from hexing Malfoy. All in all, Dumbledore thought, this was turning out to be a very interesting day.

"If I'm correct this hex can't be very long lasting. It works rather like a charm and they will eventually wear off." Dumbledore looked from Draco to Harry and back. "Until then I'd prefer if everyone could keep his body parts intact."

Malfoy made a disbelieving noise into Harry's mouth, which he replied to with a death glare.

"Professor you were saying something earlier about how this reminded you of a Chinese trick?" Hermione settled into her chair having gotten Ron to calm down even though he was now watching Malfoy's mouth like a hawk for signs of him abusing Harry.

"Yes. A rather interesting toy. You see two people stick their fingers in either side of this…key, right?" Dumbledore showed the movement putting the tips of his two index fingers together. "The key is then locked."

Harry shifted on the sofa he was on trying to get a better look at Dumbledore while Malfoy looked more interested in his nails.

"After the key is locked any attempt made to pull away makes it 'stick harder' so to speak. And the only way for it to release then…"

Harry was now shoving Malfoy in the chest to turn while Draco batted his hands away and Ron stood out of his chair with a growl storming towards Draco, wand raised.

"Is to come together." Dumbledore watched as they all froze, looking at him. "My one idea was that if this charm is like the key…if you want to be released all you have to do is kiss."

Ron looked mortified, mouth open and gaping. Hermione looked as if she was pondering over the information while Draco and Harry were both staring at Dumbledore as if he were insane.

Draco snatched up the pad he and Harry had been writing on and turned a fresh page starting a note for Dumbledore.

**_Assuming your_**, Draco paused here obviously wanting to write INSANE but holding himself back, **_inventive idea had merit wouldn't the fact we're already attached by the tongues count as a kiss and we should be released all like now?_**

Dumbledore shook his head. "The fusion of your mouths was by force of the charm not the participants. It has to be done willingly."

Ron's face grew puffing up with air as he turned a bright dangerous looking red.

"NO FUCKING WAY!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Terry Boot was looking over the twins shrewdly as they sat on the couch of the Ravenclaw common room. 

"You want me to do the charm on you…for everyone to see Harry and that Slytherin snogging in bed?"

"Harry's our friend as you must know…" George started.

"And we care about him a lot of course!" Fred stuck in.

"But this is a chance to make _money_ my fine friend." George finished with a sly grin.

"And you don't mind the fact you're about to embarrass Harry for all the people who can find here and bring to galleons to see?" Terry's eyebrow arched as the twins grinned and shook their heads. "I heard rumours also…that you were trying to get people to pay to take a peek into the Malfoy git's tent."

"Money making opportunities everywhere these days my friend." Fred chortled.

"Have to grab them when you can!" George chorused and leaned back. "So when are you gonna cast this charm eh?"

Terry sat with them. "Let's say I agree...first we need to get this out to people."

"Easy." George said quickly. "I can take care of that and get them here. What else?"

"Splitting the profits."

"Thirds?"

Terry grinned and shook his head. "Might as well say fifty fifty. Because I know you two have quite a bundle from the campsite already."

Fred thought for a second. "Okay. Anything else?"

"I want to see what exactly is up for the viewing public's pleasure. I don't want anything up there," He pointed to the wide wall above the fireplace of his common room. "That could get me anything more serious than some detentions."

George grinned. "Do me first."

After five minutes of watching 'selective' memories from George of finding Draco and Harry wrapped up with each other in a bed, the obvious tongue exchange after being startled and the memory of Dumbledore walking in catching Harry and Malfoy standing like they'd been kissing, Terry told George to put his plan into action, Fred to get ready to collect money and got himself ready to cast repeated charms for the rest of the night. The common room was going to be like a movie theatre tonight he could just tell. He wondered if he could get snacks up there?

* * *

A/N: I knooow i haven't updated this in so long but you guys know why and you love me for it. My bloody mind keeps spitting out ideas for stories and i can't handle them all ....would u believe i have a story planned i 'might' upload the first chapt of tonight and already have a sequel worked out too?! 

J: She won't be uploading it tonight as she has to go to bed and UGH mental images anyway driving tomorrow.

Oh fluck off. Twat. Lol. And even if i don't upload my newest story tonight i know you all will look out for it tomorrow. Oh...but you'll have to read My Heart Hurts to understand it though since it's the spin off fic so many people wanted...partly true and partly sarcasm...only 7 reviews and all 7 asked for me to fic but then again....ONLY SEVEN?!

J: The drama queen needs her attention you know...she'll get it anyway she can..._howling_ out christmas carols in classes in february, and doing unspeakable things to french fries...shudders

Oh yeah you want me to start up on _your _list of dirty things you've done? Checking out...lol this one's good....it happened more than once too now that i think of it like THREE times?! Do you remember this moment...tall good looking guy dancing in the classroom door and pausing in front of you to bend over and...

J: SHUT UP!!!!covers ears

MUAHAHAHAHA!


	6. Lucius Finds Out

LETS SKIP THE TREATS AND GET TO THE TRICKS

**A/N: Welcome back to the Harry and Draco snog-a-thon. Well all. The twenty-four hours are up running fast away and Dumbledore decides it's time to sell out Fred and George's trick. Harry and Draco are given a choice, kiss or wait. Lucius see title finds out about Draco's situation and guess where he's going. Hehehe.**

**Chapter 5: Lucius Finds Out**

"Ron please! Control yourself. This isn't about you this is about Harry. And Malfoy too." Hermione added on as an afterthought. "If it could work…they can finally be free."

Draco pushed the pad up in front of Harry's face and scribbled madly despite Harry's protests.

**_Loathe though I am to say it I must agree with Weasel. NO FUCKING WAY!_**

And he shoved the pad towards Dumbledore's face. The Headmaster simply frowned and looked at Draco warningly.

"I will forgive your language Mr. Malfoy as you Mr. Weasley. You are in a stressful situation. Draco I never said you had to kiss Harry I just said it _might_ be the cure to your predicament." He stood from behind his desk and made his way around it to the boys. "Apart from that I see nothing to do but wait."

Ron looked ready to protest again when the doors to the Headmaster's office banged open.

"Albus! These…infernal…BRATS, you insist on calling kids are gathering outside the Ravenclaw common room for…" Professor Snape stopped short catching sight of Harry's face stuck to Draco's in what was undeniable a deep 'kiss'. "Merlin! What in the Hades…!?"

"Now Severus my boy…" Albus started calmly.

"WHY IS MY GODSON CONNECTED TO POTTER…LIKE THAT!!?" Snape flew into a rage and stalked over to them grabbing the back of Harry's robes. "You…get your mouth…off now!" and proceeded to start to shake Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched jumping to her feet.

"Why you big greasy…!!"

Draco just made gurgling agitated noises as Harry's open mouth was shaken against his while Albus restrained a wand-totting Ron, looking at Snape gravely.

"Severus stop shaking Mister Potter this instant." Snape seemed to come to himself and let go of Harry's robes suddenly pushing him against Draco, then growled again as they both fell into a chair with Harry on Draco's lap.

"Come now my boy. Calm down."

"Albus…this…this _thing,_" Snape waved at Harry and Draco looking disgusted, who were scuffling to get comfortable on a sofa. "Is what I came here about! Some Ravenclaws were scurrying about suspiciously and I started to question them and they admitted to being engaged in gathering people for a 'show', they said."

"Well this has gone on too long. I'm sure twenty-four hours are up." Albus sighed and looked at Professor Snape. "Could you go to the Ravenclaw common room please and fetch me Fred and George Weasley?"

Snape nodded once sharply making a sour face as he passed the sofa Draco and Harry were on.

"What've my brothers got to do with this?" Ron was finally released by Professor Dumbledore, looking put out.

"That is what we shall soon find out Mr. Weasley."

* * *

George was sitting relaxed on a sofa in the Ravenclaw common room smiling deviously as the people around him watched the 'movie' coming from his eyes. He and Fred found they could put little manipulations in the memories that showed and if they tried hard enough they could add a wiggle here and some lip movement there. Fred had one more memory to show and then another new set from the gaggle outside would be brought in to view.

He and Fred had thirty-five galleons so far. Who knew Harry and Draco 'pictures' were such a hot seller? George smirked happily. As George added a little wiggle to Harry's hips in the memory of him climbing on Draco in the bed, children at the opening of the Ravenclaw common room suddenly parted in fear and scattered. Suddenly the screen blinked in the middle of the Harry-Draco frottage and the common room lights were turned on.

George was suddenly looking into the irate face of Professor Snape.

"Come with me." His tone broached no chance of disagreement. Fred was pushed from a group of children hiding in the corner with a curse and he too was grabbed on Snape's way out.

"You two are going to Professor Dumbledore and I…I hope for your sakes you had nothing to do with this little _stunt_ involving my godson." Snape hissed silkily into their ears pushing them down the halls.

* * *

Dumbledore was counting his lemon drops while Hermione and Ron argued and Harry and Draco wrote each other insults when the door flew open again and Fred and George were pushed inside by an angry Potions Master.

"Ah. You've finally arrived." Albus stood. "Severus you may go."

"If these miscreants have anything to do…"

"You may go." Albus repeated again giving Snape an unusually hard look. He turned with a huff and exited, robes billowing. "Misters Weasley, have a seat."

Fred and George tentatively took the two chairs across from Dumbledore's at his desk shooting looks behind them at Harry and Draco before turning to Ron and Hermione.

"What's this about?" George started before being interrupted by Fred.

"Okay. Okay I know you know we were making money showing people what we saw with Draco and Harry. We're sorry…and we'll even try to return the money okay? Can we go now?" Fred tried his winning smile.

"Though we will talk about that later," Albus turned a twinkling look on Fred. "You know that is not why you are here. Twenty-four hours are up and…" he raised a hand to point to Harry and Draco who were now profile to profile eyeing the scene from the corners of their eyes.

Fred suddenly turned meditative. "You know George he's right."

"Then how come they're still…"

Hermione suddenly gasped looking at Fred and George. "You…!"

Ron looked from Hermione to Fred and George and frowned confused. Harry's look mirrored Ron's but Draco looked enlightened and grabbed the note pad scribbling something quickly.

"Now Mr. Weasley, Harry. I think Ms. Granger has just realized why I called Fred and George here. I'm afraid they put this little trick on you which they will now most certainly tell us how to remove." Albus who had been looking calmly at Ron and Hermione while speaking turned now to Fred and George. "Won't you?"

"After twenty-four hours they should sprung apart but if they haven't yet something must have gone wrong…" George looked slightly worried.

"Well…the way it's supposed to come free is for you two to kiss." Fred's lips quirked as he said this and Ron jumped to his feet again.

"You want Harry to kiss this slithering git?!" Ron towered over a sitting Fred and screamed down at him.

Draco meanwhile had finally finished his note and stood pulling Harry with him to turn it on Fred.

**_I'M GOING TO OWL MY FATHER AND HE IS GOING TO COME HERE TO HAVE YOU TWO CRUCIFIED WHEN HE HEARS WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME! AND YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF YOU DON'T DISCOVER POISON IN YOUR GOBLETS AT SUPPER WHEN SEVERUS FINDS OUT!!_**

Fred backed away with a curse from the pad striking into his face as George snatched it from Draco to read. Draco meanwhile was red in the face with vexation but smirking satisfied at the looks of apprehension on the Gryffindor faces. Harry back up the angry note with a glare, at Fred and George to match only the ones he himself received from Snape, while Hermione again, calmed a spluttering Ron.

Albus sighed before shooting off a firecracker from his wand. When it had stopped sparking and they were all watching him waiting he spoke.

"Firstly. Now you boys know how to end this you must…and do not argue, must do what must be done when you can to get this spectacle over with. It is distracting to the rest of the student body and we don't need anymore…'shows' such as the ones started tonight." Albus gave Fred and George another look, not seeing the dirty one they got from Harry around Draco's head, behind his back. "Secondly Misters Weasleys, you will be doing detentions with Professor Snape."

Draco made a jubilant sound into Harry's mouth while Fred and George exchanged a worried look.

"But professor…"

"You should have thought of the consequences before you did the misdeed." Dumbledore peered over his spectacles at them and smiled benignly. "Also your mother will be hearing of this." He turned away as Fred and George went pale. "And finally," he gave Harry and Draco a firm look. "If you decide not to do what is needed you will still have to go along your school program. Like this." He gestured to their connected faces.

Hermione piped in. "How will they eat??"

"Potions. And soups if they'd like." Albus went to his chair and sat. "We will have to speed up your communications though. Maybe I'll teach you both a flame-writing spell."

Harry grabbed the pad from Draco and the pen.

**_And err personal things?_**

He flushed red turning the pad to Draco who turned it to everyone else, eyebrow arched.

"Well…I'm sure you two can work that out." Albus smiled. "Lemon drop anyone?"

* * *

"Malfoy Manor!" Severus stuck his head into the fireplace shutting his eyes against dizziness opening them when the fireplace stopped spinning.

"Severus. How nice to see you." Lucius walked towards the fireplace and conjured a pillow and kneeled on it before the fire.

"You probably shouldn't get comfortable there, Lucius. I shouldn't really stay long…then again Albus will know it is I that told you."

"Told me what?" Lucius' eyes narrowed. "It's about Draco?"

"Yes…someone thought it would be amusing to curse your son."

"WHAT?!" Lucius shouted into the fireplace ignoring Severus' flinch. "What did they do to my son?!"

"You…should probably…come and see. I expect you'll save Draco's owl a trip. I must go now. I assume I will be seeing you later this evening." Severus pulled his head out of his fire and stood away from the front of it counting.

"Two minutes to go grab his cloak and cane. Change maybe? Not likely…he might freshen up…"

A minute and a half later a flustered looking Lucius Malfoy stumbled out of Severus' fireplace, cloak half on.

"Where is he?!"

"Come with me. I guess they are still in the Headmaster's office." Severus walked out of his rooms with Lucius barely restraining himself from rushing ahead "Lucius do try to control your anger. It is not as bad as it…looks. There is a way to fix it," Severus blanched as Lucius swirled to face him. "Though you will not like it."

"Just get me to the old fool's office so I may hex whoever did whatever TO MY SON!" Lucius raised his voice on the last three words to a scream that echoed through the dungeons.

Severus winced slightly. "Okay this way."

* * *

Draco was just in the middle of shoving Harry down on the sofa and jumping on his legs just to get Harry mad and, he wouldn't admit this to anyone under any circumstances, horny, when the door to the office was almost slammed back off it's hinges by the force of the spell used to open it. Draco turned his attention from Harry almost annoyed as his scheme was beginning to work but all attempts froze seeing who was in the doorway. The most important thing was to get off Harry. Now!

All occupants of the office froze in fear in the sight of an immeasurably enraged Lucius Malfoy, even his son.

Lucius' eyes ran over everyone slowly. The girl, who was looking at him in fear but also, curiousity. The red-haired boy in the chair next to her who he was sure was a Weasley and looked flaming red. All over, Lucius almost smirked. The other two red-haired boys, twins, in the chairs across from Albus Dumbledore looked positively terrified. 'They did it! They did it!' Lucius stalked forward with a snarl. But Severus held him back.

"Severus…why did you call Lucius?" Albus sounded admonishing.

"He had to kn…"

"WELL SOMEONE HAD TO TELL ME WHAT THESE TWO CRETINS DID TO MY SON!!WHERE IS HE?!_WHERE IS HE?!_" Lucius shrieked.

Suddenly there was a slight shift at the corner of his eyes and he looked to a small sofa in the far corner of the office.

Lucius' mouth dropped open in shock watching his son struggling to get off the blushing Boy-Who-Lived, both of them seemingly tangled on the sofa and…and…attached at the mouths!

"It is fixable Lucius?" Severus ventured again. "All they have to do is…umm…kiss?"

'No…no. No, no, NO!' Lucius took a deep breath. He would say it calmly, coolly. He caught sight of Draco's tongue moving between Harry's lips.

"NO FUCKING WAY!!!"

* * *

A/N: Now it don't feel like the world's on my shoulderssss.....I UPDATED! 


	7. Almost Desperate Enough

LETS SKIP THE TREATS AND GET TO THE TRICKS

**A/N: Welcome back to the Harry and Draco snog-a-thon. Well all. It's long past twenty-four hours so it seems Fred and George's invention has gone wrong. The makers are about to face the consequences while the victims try to live as normally as possible…when you have someone connected to you at the mouth…**

**Chapter 6: Almost Desperate Enough**

"No! NO, NO, NO!" Lucius wasn't even aware he was screaming in fury until he fell to the floor in a body bind halfway across the room to his son and Potter. He panted and screamed again. "Dumbledore I'm going to have you _fired_ so fast your fucking ashes won't get to touch the ground before they're blowing away in the wind!"

Fred and George cowered back in their chairs, inching them away while Dumbledore looked over his table at Lucius on the floor and Severus with his wand on him. Ron, Hermione, Draco and Harry seemed to be stunned frozen.

"Lucius, calm yourself!" Severus hissed.

"Calm myself! CALM MYSELF?" Lucius started hyperventilating. "My son! My son is attached to Harry Potter's MOUTH! My SON!"

"Stupefy." Dumbledore pointed his wand at Lucius and spoke softly. The next second Lucius was stunned on the floor mid-rant. This seemed to shake Draco out of his daze as he pushed himself off the sofa pulling Harry with him and stumbled them both over to Lucius' prone body. "Severus I hope you have a calming draught on you."

"Of course Headmaster." Snape took a vial from deep in his robes and kneeled to administer it.

"Hey!"

"Let us out of here!" Fred urged.

George nodded violently next to him. "Malfoy's out of his tree!"

Dumbledore looked over his spectacles at them. "Shouldn't you have considered his reaction before you did this to his son?"

"Well mini-Malfoy isn't complaining too hard!" George retorted.

"Yea! And we just did what Har…" Fred looked across the room to where Draco and Harry were facing them, one with a frown the other eyes wide open in fear. "That is…we just did what…_harm_, we could? Without hurting the little ferret bodily! I think we did well." Fred finished off.

Snape looked from the twins to Draco and Harry and scowled. "Headmaster he can be revived now."

"Enervate."

Lucius sat up slowly shaking his head before spotting Harry and Draco inching away from him which seemed to jog his memory. Lucius took a deep breath as Severus laid a hand onto his arm and looked away from the spectacle of his son and Potter to glare at Dumbledore.

"Hell no."

Albus smiled slightly. "I have not forced them to do anything. I told the boys this was their choice."

Lucius took another deep breath before looking at his son again. Trying to focus on him and pretend Potter wasn't there…

"Don't worry Draco. I'll…I'll find some way to get you out of this. Minimum fuss…oh if the Prophet gets wind of this…" Lucius ended with a hiss as Harry shifted his head blocking Draco's line of sight to his father. Fred and George started edging their chairs away again gaining Lucius' attention.

"You two aren't going anywhere." He hissed threateningly. "I'll be dealing with you two later."

"_We_," Severus corrected. "For both of us will teach you a lesson you won't soon forget about taking _liberties_ with Draco's person."

"Now Severus, Lucius. The boys' punishment has already been planned. They will be having detention with you," Albus turned his twinkling eyes on Snape. "And Lucius, please. Desist from…giving the boys misconceptions."

"Oh! I assure you…if they think in any way that I'd hurt or disembody them…it's no misconception." His eyes narrowed at Fred and George who froze.

Draco and Harry moved back over to the sofa where they retrieved the pad they had been writing on and wrote quick notes.

**_Mr. Malfoy I swear I had nothing to do with this…I didn't know the twins were planning to do this but…don't kill them._**

Draco snatched the pad from Harry and started scribbling.

**_Interrogate them! Ask them how they did this! Why? And how are we going to get THIS fixed!_**

He pushed the paper into his father's hand who read it over and shot Harry a glare before turning to Draco with a softer expression.

"Don't worry son. They will be…questioned." He gave Severus a look who replied to it with a cold smile. "And we'll take you to St. Mungo's. We'll have the best Spell Damage Healers look you over and fix this…thing." He shot Harry another glare.

"Well…we can arrange if you wish for Mr. Potter and Malfoy to be excused from classes tomorrow so you may take them to St. Mungo's. But if I'm correct, I believe the boys have yet to eat supper." Dumbledore gave them a small smile.

Ron and Hermione finally stood from their chairs and moved to Harry and Draco's side, though closer to Harry.

"We'll take them."

Fred and George stood. "You know…" "We're kind of hungry…"

"Oh no." Severus stepped forward and whispered silkily. "The two of you are heading to the dungeons. I must…arrange your detentions."

Lucius gave them a tight smile. "Yes and I must escort Severus. I do have to Floo back home."

"Ah Lucius there's no need for another long trip." Dumbledore twinkled at Fred and George who had gone pale. "Feel free to use my fireplace."

* * *

Ron was walking along Draco's side shooting his head looks while Hermione was on Harry's side holding his hand and smiling reassuringly. 

"…worry Harry. Everything will be okay. So the school may know. So what? It can't be any worse than things that have happened before right?" Harry snorted while Draco rolled his eyes and wrote.

**_Oh yes. The whole wizarding world knowing Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are, temporarily, attached by the mouths is nothing! I'm sure we'll both live it down. Eventually…_**

Ron shot Draco what was supposed to be an intimidating look but Draco just smirked around Harry's lips. Harry took the pad from Draco and wrote.

**_I'd prefer as few people as possible found out about this. If we could even manage to just keep it inside the school that'd be a welcomed miracle._**

Draco snorted again after reading and took the pad before turning it to Harry.

**_Dream on._**

Ron glared at Draco before turning to Harry. "Unfortunately, ferret's right. I bet other students have already sent home letters and stuff."

"Fred and George are in _so_ much trouble. Ron, your mum's going to have a cow." Hermione looked over to Ron. He face turned downcast and he nodded.

"Somehow this is going to be my fault too."

Hermione sniffed. "Well you and Harry…pranking Fred and George wasn't a very wise thing to do! You knew they'd probably retaliate."

"But how could I have known they'd plan something like _this_!" Ron pushed open the doors to the Great Hall and immediately upon spotting Harry and Draco the Great Hall fell silent.

"Are they STILL kissing?" Someone yelled from the Slytherin table and the Hall broke into pandemonium.

Draco seemed outraged as Harry tried to hide himself.

**_Weasley shout this out to those morons, you're good at that. If they had an iota…wait sorry too big a word for you. If they had a jot of sense they'd realize we're stuck together not SNOGGING!_**

Ron huffed over the note while Hermione took over. She stepped in front of Draco and Harry and raised her hands.

"Malfoy…Draco," Ron, Harry and Draco both looked at Hermione in surprise. "And Harry are not snogging. They have been cursed together."

"Oh yea. Who curse them together? Where are they?"

"Being punished by the Headmaster." Hermione replied to the voice from the Slytherin table.

"Poor Harry…" Lavender shook her head and the Gryffindor table and several people nodded along with her.

Draco huffed out a breath through his nose before writing on the pad and putting it in Harry's face.

**_Can you move over to the Slytherin table? I'm hungry…and I don't quite fancy a potion for dinner._**

Harry shot the Slytherin table a look but before he could reply Ron had an arm and was dragging him over to the Gryffindors. "Yea isn't it tough? Having to be connected to this git by the mouth. The only up-side I can see is the prat can't mouth off." Ron snickered.

**_Weasel, go fuck off. You've used your intelligence quota for the day._**

Harry grabbed the note quickly glaring across the two inches into Draco's eyes before ripping it firmly.

**_Fuck it Potter! I'm allowed to talk aren't I?_**

_**You deserved that for the years of harassment us you've tried to put us through.**_

_**Stop being such a goddamn drama queen. I'm pissed Potter okay? **_

I-S-S-E-D! This can do nothing but ruin my life! I want to know why the fuck the twin weasels decided to do this to me!

Harry flushed guiltily and Draco narrowed his eyes at him.

_**Something to say Potter?**_

**_It's more me and Ron than you, they were pranking. Ron and I played a trick on them and I guess…they were a bit sore about it._**

Draco stared blankly at the notepad before looking up at Harry.

**_You mean I'm going through Weasel's grief for him? Oh, no! He's supposed to be stuck on your mouth and instead I am?_**

Harry wriggled on the bench and flicked his eyes away to whoever he could see further down the table. Draco ground his teeth together until Harry looked back at him with a frown.

**_Well? I thought you were hungry. Can we just eat?_**

Draco snarled mentally and ripped up the paper they'd written on.

"What do you two want for dinner?" Hermione turned to Harry and Draco.

**_Mashed potatoes?_**

Harry looked at Draco inquiringly, who shrugged. Harry looked to Hermione again.

**_Umm, pork chops?_**

Draco snatched the pen.

_**Lamb chops.**_

Harry's lips quirked.

**_Lamb chops then. Err, pea soup?_**

**_The chicken broth is better. _**Draco wrote offhandedly.

_**And two goblets of pumpkin juice. **_

_**With straws.**_ Draco put down the pen and blinked patiently at Hermione.

"Okay…umm…" She grabbed one of their plates and piled it full of mashed potatoes and lamb chops before two bowls of chicken broth popped up at the sides of the plate. The straws appeared in the goblets and then Hermione replaced the plates and bowls before Harry and Draco and waited.

**_Okay Potter. This is how we're going to do this. I feed you some mashed potatoes, you feed me some mashed potatoes. Stop blushing like an idiot. We'll share a lamb chop. Then a spoonful of broth each. If you need some juice well, just refuse your next spoonful of food. This isn't funny Potter. Same with me._**

Draco scrunched up his face and Harry swallowed a hysterical laugh.

**_Okay. Umm, you first then?_** Harry blushed again turning the pad to Draco, who rolled his eyes.

**_Yes._**

It was funny watching Harry trying to feed Draco. Before the food even got anywhere near their mouths to work out how it would get inside they first had to work out how much. Draco would only take half a spoonful at once. And a bit of potato smothering in gravy. And it had to be perfectly on the spoon. No messy intake. Then when Harry finally worked out a good spoonful, long done blushing and well into annoyed, Draco refused to tilt his head back so that Harry could get the spoon in between their mouths.

**_I don't want you drooling into my mouth Potter._**

Harry finally got fed up and gave his head a firm tug away. Draco made a choked sound in his throat before surrendering, arching his neck away. Several members of the Gryffindor table got glares from the corner of his eyes for snickering as he worked on his mouthful. With Harry it was pretty much the opposite. He didn't care how much gravy or how neat the food sat on the spoon. Just as long as it was a lot more than what Draco'd had.

It was a…_memorable_ dinner.

* * *

The next morning was not a happy morning. Well, after Harry and Draco woke up anyway. Lucius had come back to the school early in the morning before they could wake up and had caught them together in Draco's bed. That sight alone was enough to make an eye twitch uncontrollably but when they, half asleep, started heading for the bathroom together to get ready he stopped them with a red face. A few charms later they were all taken care of down to grooming. Harry looked especially 'spiffing' that day. Good thing too. Because Lucius then dragged Draco, with Harry as the unwanted baggage, to St. Mungo's to be poke, prodded and given the same news they'd gotten from Dumbledore. The only way to break the spell was for the boys to kiss. If the spell didn't break then, well THAT was when they'd have to come back…but as all terms of the spell hadn't been tried yet they couldn't do anything. Lucius had stormed out of St. Mungo's after declaring the whole staff 'imbecilic incompetents'. 

And that was how Harry and Draco found themselves back at Hogwarts the next afternoon, irritated to Hades and about desperate enough to kiss.

* * *

A/N: Aww well if that isn't the cutest thing you've ever seeeen? Harry and Draco _feeding_ each other. grins 


	8. You're Gay!

LETS SKIP THE TREATS AND GET TO THE TRICKS

**Disclaimer: Don't I have one here? No? Well I own nothing!#grins#**

**A/N: Welcome back to the Harry and Draco snog-a-thon. Now for the snog part! LOL.**

****

**Chapter 6: You're Gay!**

_**Draco I get the feeling your father feels I'm responsible for this.**_

Draco snorted after reading the note and took the pad from Harry writing tiredly. **_Aren't you?_**

_**NOT DIRECTLY! He's acting like I'm trying to…destroy you or something. And I want this ended as much as you do. Though I don't fancy much more poking and prodding and 'tests'.**_

**_We'll be in the Prophet tomorrow. I'm almost completely sure of that. Maybe with a picture…but anyway the point is for my father you'll be destroying my reputation._**

_**Err, that is…not already destroyed?**_ Harry arched an eyebrow. 

**_Me…being seen by the whole wizarding world 'kissing' Harry Potter._** Draco shuddered. **_Yup, my reputation is ruined._**

**_Umm Draco, not to pry…_** Harry's lips twisted under Draco's. **_Aren't you gay?_**

_**That's beside the point!** _Draco huffed.

Harry nodded slightly. **_Doesn't know does he?_**

Draco debated for a second with himself. **_Noo._** **_But as I said that is beside the point. It's YOU! There's a difference between me kissing Blaise Zabini and YOU!_**

**_If I did it there'd be less groping?_** Harry smirked.

**_Besides that! It's YOU!_**

**_Why can't we just kiss? Then go along with our lives? I want to be able to eat normally again! I want to stop using spells when I need to go to the bathroom! I WANT TO PEE normally!_**

_**Because if we kiss now my father will know. And if I'm correct and we do end up in the Prophet then everyone will know!**_

Harry frowned deeply. **_I think it's time we talked to Fred and George._**

**_Why?_** Draco frowned.

_**There must be another way to break this. We'll just find out the incantation ask them how the whole thing works basically and…research. We'll find out how to fix this ourselves. Though it'd save us a lot of TIME if we just kissed. Then we could tell people we solved how to nullify the spell or whatever.**_

**_What if they ask for proof?_** Draco arched an eyebrow.

_**I dunno. We'll tell them…it's private. Very embarrassing and stuff.**_

_**But it WOULD be embarrassing. Me, kissing you!**_

_**But they wouldn't know that. Well, the general public, if the Prophet doesn't find out anyway. The only people that could tell…**_

* * *

After breakfast the next day, Draco and Harry walked up Hospital wing. Since most of the school knew of their little predicament it wasn't too weird going around the school except for the staring. Anyway, they entered with Poppy's permission as she left temporarily and after little debate, Harry was blushing but sitting once again on Draco's lap in the chair between the two only occupied beds. He then brought out the pad and notebook and wrote.

**_Hullo Fred, George._** He turned the pad to the two red heads, each on a bed.

"Hey." Fred hissed out between clenched teeth.

"Harry." George said the same way.

Draco smirked and took the paper from Harry. **_So who got you? Father or Severus?_**

"Both." Fred muttered.

"Snape had us scrub the floor, walls, desks, chairs, caldrons, every surface he could think of…"

"With a toothbrush."

George scowled darkly nodding. "And then we were just finishing up polishing his leather chair when Malfoy comes in."

"All we felt was a tingle and it was over. We thought nothing of it. Made it all the way to Gryffindor common room before we started giggling, our hair turned purple, our mouths stretched into grins and we were wearing lipstick." Fred finished with a hissing sigh.

**_HA!_** Draco copied the note twice and ripped off the two sticky papers, pushing Harry off his lap so he could stand temporarily to slap them on Fred and George's foreheads. Harry grinned guiltily as they tried to fight their bindings on the bed to remove the notes but didn't help.

**_You should have considered the consequences before you went doing this to us._**

Fred smirked. "But aren't you ever so comfy sitting on ferret's lap?"

**_It's kind of difficult sitting in two seats when you're stuck at the mouths Fred!_** Harry flushed and shot a look into Draco's eyes which were narrowed on him. It was very disconcerting up close.

**_What do you mean by that Weasel? _**Draco snatched the writing utensils from Harry and wrote quickly.

"Why don't you ask Harry." George's grin widened slightly.

Harry fidgeted under the probing gray eyes. **_I have no idea what you two are talking about. We didn't come to talk about this. _**He waved a hand at his and Draco's mouths. **_We want to know about the spell. The incantation, how it works…how to end it?_**

Fred sighed in a put-upon way. "The incantation is _Liposuctos_. They way it works is two people who are close together or are the only ones in a confined space are fused together at the mouths after the spell is cast. The words basically mean 'lip suction'. So that is exactly what the spell does. The harder you try to pull away from the fuse the more suction is applied until…" George made a dramatic gestured to Harry and Draco. "The spell has…or had a safeguard though that if the participants didn't kiss in twenty-four hours it would just cancel. But…something just went wrong for you two."

**_So it is like Dumbledore's little trick._** Draco scribbled to Harry.

"The only way to break the spell is to kiss." George said.

"So you might as well do it and get it over with."

**_But the whole school's seen us. We can't just kiss now!_**

"Only Fred and I know the way to end it with a few others."

**_But my father would know. And he won't…like, me kissing Potter._**

"Malfoy why don't you just tell daddy you're gay. Simple."

**_I can just see that wonderful conversation now. Gee dad, as my reputation is going to the hippogriffs let me make it worse! I'm an insatiable bottom-boy and if it was possible, I'd blow all day and have kinky monkey sex all night._** Draco turned the pad around with a straight face.

Harry flushed furiously as George snorted and Fred grinned widely. "What a coincidence. I know an insatiable top-boy, who also likes kinky monkey sex and isn't adverse to getting blown. Though he likes other things being…oralised if you know what I mean."

Draco blinked, startled before a pink blushed rushed into his cheeks. **_That was hypothetical! And bloody well stop wriggling around on me Potter! _**

Harry covered his face with a muffled moan as he wished he could hide and stopped trying to get off Draco's lap and squished into the corner of the chair.

_**Look! Now you've gone and disturbed Potter's delicate sensibilities.**_

Fred and George snickered together. "More like he destroyed ours but anyway! We're getting out of here at lunch! Pomfrey's found a cure for this joker-curse thing."

George went serious. "We expect mum'll be writing us today."

"Ignore any Howlers that might go off okay?" Fred tried to grin but it wavered.

**_You're afraid._** Draco looked at them incredulously.

**_You've never met Mrs. Weasley_** Harry wrote before pushing off Draco's lap. They both stood as Madam Pomfrey returned**_. See you guys at lunch. Hope the Howler isn't too bad._**

**_Never knew my dad knew any curses like that._** Draco scribbled as they left the hospital wing. **_Must ask him to teach me that one._**

* * *

After another awkward feeding session Harry and Draco at least got the entertainment of watching a newly released and restored Fred and George, receive their Howlers from their mother. One for each.

Fred and George both looked over their plates of food at each other and opened the letters quickly before letting go.

"**FRED WEASLEY!"** George's said his name of course, **"HOW DARE YOU PUT THIS FAMILY BACK INTO SCANDEL! I KNOW IT WAS THE TWO OF YOU! DOING SUCH A THING TO POOR HARRY! YOU OUGHT TO BE _ASHAMED_ OF YOURSELVES! HOW YOU COULD EVER LOOK THE POOR BOY IN THE EYES AFTER RUINING HIS REPUTATION SO. THE PROPHET HAS GOT PICTURES FROM ST. MUNGO'S SHOWING HIM 'KISSING', THEY SAY, THAT MALFOY BOY. DID YOU THINK OF HOW THIS WOULD AFFECT HIM? FOR YEARS ONWARD! WHEN PEOPLE THINK OF HARRY POTTER THEY'LL SEE A MALFOY ATTACHED TO HIS MOUTH!"** Here the letter paused and you could hear their mother drawing a deep breath. Harry also took this time to cover his eyes and groan again not needing her to remind him! **"YOU BOYS APOLOGIZE TO THEM BOTH IMMEDIATELY! FOR ALL YOU KNOW THE MALFOY BOY DOESN'T SWING THAT WAY EITHER! AND JUST WAIT TIL YOU GET HOME!"** The threatening tone wasn't a good place to be left off for Fred and George as the letters ripped themselves to shreds before them. They sat forward, pale faced before letting out a choked laugh.

"So Mum _can't_ make killer Howlers."

The upper Gryffindors at the table chimed in with a laugh. "You can always write back and inform her Malfoy does swing that way. And is loving the publicity."

Fred sighed theatrically. "She doesn't care if Malfoy loves it. But if she heard from our dear Harry that he wasn't so…adverse…" Fred fluttered his eyelashes while George made smooching sounds behind him.

Harry flushed. **_I'm not writing your Mum to tell her I like…being connected to Malfoy to save your butts!_**

George made a put-out noise. "If you don't well have to bring forward our own evidence won't we Fred?"

Fred nodded. "I wonder if that picture charm works on memories of things you've _read_…"

Draco's eyes were flicking back and forth between Fred and George and Harry and he took in the resultant blush with suspicions before he decided at Harry's capitulation.

**_I'll write the letter! There's no need to get nasty. I was going to do it anyway. Because you guys know I love you like brothers…_** Harry grimaced at them as he put the pen down and Fred and George grinned back.

"We love you too Harrykins!"

As they left the Great Hall Draco started shunting Harry towards the dungeons and he went hesitantly along. When they paused in an alcove Harry startled as he was pushed against the wall and stared at Draco wide-eyed until he realized the wall behind him was being used by Draco to prop the pad on to write.

**_Now I know the Weasels have something on you! What is it?_**

Harry blanched before shaking his head slightly.

_**A load of hippogriff-pie! They read something from you. Journal? Diary?**_

Draco smirked triumphantly as Harry blushed. **_How bad is it? Something really big on you?_** Harry nodded slightly. **_Hmm, it has something with you not being adverse, to…kissing…males_**, Draco paused. Then his eyes widened. **_Oh HELL! YOU'RE GAY! YOU'RE GAY!_**

Harry grabbed the pad and started writing hurriedly. **_You can't tell anyone! You can't! Please…Malfoy…they'll…they'll think we did this! And I'm not ready to tell anyone!_**

Draco crowed internally. **_The GREAT Harry Potter…afraid._**

**_I'm not afraid! I just don't want people to know I fa..._** Harry blanched.

**_You fancy someone. Who. Come on Potter…who!_** Draco started poking him in the ribs. **_Come on? Inform me what male is worthy of the Boy-Who-Lived. What's he have that I don't?_**

Harry resisted the urge to write nothing and instead shook his head.

**_I bet I can figure it out! Let's see._** Harry watched Draco think, breath bated. The more he thought the more he frowned. He met Harry's eyes once or twice and Harry tried to fight back the bright red blush that hit him whenever he did. Finally his face cleared suddenly.

**_That's not funny Potter. Comfy on my lap. Not adverse to kissing…ME. Blushing whenever someone suggests you like this._** Draco waved a free hand at their connected mouths.

Harry took the pad and looked down at it pensively. **_It wasn't supposed to be funny. He's got absolutely nothing you don't have._** Harry looked up with a fresh blush.

Draco blinked in surprise and Harry blinked back awkwardly. Then took the small step forward until their bodies were improperly close before shutting his eyes. When another tongue licked over his bottom lip he realized, eyes widening, that Potter was kissing him. _Harry_ was actually kissing him! His eyes fluttered shut before he groaned softly and returned the favour.

And it was getting good. Really good. He had pressed Harry back against the wall and they were touching each other now, hands slipping into robes and hair and Harry was moaning softly and '_oh his mouth was so wet'_, when there was a pop. They both opened their eyes and suddenly flew apart with a crash and a thump.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**: This is the note no one wants to get. But unfortunately it is here.

The way I wrote Treats was always on the fly and to be honest, I never had an inspiration to go past this point. I suppose you can say now that Harry and Draco have found the key to freeing themselves, all that's left is to accept it and let others know.

The point from there on is to become boyfriends and live bickering-ly ever after =)

Thank you for all the support everyone, and I'm sorry.

Tinks


End file.
